


Passed Down Like Folk Songs

by KGM_14



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alaric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Secret Revealed, M/M, Omega Damon, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: “I read about how he sold you during your heats, and how you ended up pregnant. He couldn’t have the town know what he had done, so when he discovered you were pregnant, he had Lilian pretend she was pregnant and hid you away until you gave birth, then passed the son off as his and Lilian’s. The Salvatore’s had two sons, Damon.”Damon felt blood pumping through his ears. He didn’t know what to say. It had been far too calm around Mystic Falls lately, Damon should have known something was coming to head soon.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Passed Down Like Folk Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble. I'm not too sure if I'll even add to it, but I always can if you guys want to read more. Also, I tried to explain the timeline as best I could with it also sounding natural. Just let me know if it doesn't.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” The omega had barely set a foot into his house when Stefan had asked him that question. He turned to face him and rolled his eyes when he saw how upset Stefan appeared to be.

“You’re going to have to be more specific. There’s a lot I haven't told you,” he retorted, removing his jacket and hanging it up. Walking into the living room, he sees everyone gathered there. Okay, now he was confused. All the kids were staring at him with wide eyes.

“Okay, what happened?”

“I found Dad’s journal.”

Damon turned to pour himself a drink, gesturing for Stefan to continue. There’s a lot Giuseppe could have written about. How much he hated them, how he hated their mother, he probably stole money from someone important. Damon took a seat on the couch, kicking his feet onto the table.

But before Stefan could continue, there was a knock on the door. One of the other kids, he thinks Caroline went to answer the door. “It’s Ric, you left your phone at the Grille, Damon.” Damon saw Ric enter the living room - blatantly ignoring the way his heart sped up in the alpha’s presence - and Ric frowned when he saw all the kids gathered around, staring at Damon.

“What did you do,” he demanded.

Damon sputtered, “Nothing! I didn’t do anything. When I got here they were like this.” Alaric didn’t look convinced but moved towards him to give him his phone. Damon gave him his usual sarcastic grin in thanks.

“Alright, Stefan, get on with the program.”

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private.” Apparently Damon’s permission wasn’t needed as all the kids left anyway. Only Ric stayed. He stood at Damon’s side, frowning. “Ric, if you could step into the other room, please,” Stefan had asked. The alpha looked ready to argue.

Damon sighed, “It’s fine, Ric. Go wait with the others.”

Ric didn’t appear convinced but left anyway. Damon waited until he couldn’t hear his footsteps with normal hearing anymore. “Okay, Stefan. What is this about?”

He saw tears gather in Stefan’s eyes and he stood up, a worried frown on his face. “Stefan,” he spoke softly, “come on, what’s wrong?”

“You never told me the extent of dad’s abuse.” Damon’s frown deepened. “Damon, I found his journal. I know what he did to you. And… what happened after.” The tears fell from Stefan’s eyes and Damon’s own eyes widened.

“Stefan,” he warned, softly. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Nobody wants to hear about my abuse, Stefan. It’s kind of a downer, judging by your reaction.”

“No, why didn’t you ever tell me you were my mother?” Damon felt his knees give out under him. Stefan caught him in time.

“Stefan, what did you find?”

“I read about how he sold you during your heats, and how you ended up pregnant. He couldn’t have the town know what he had done, so when he discovered you were pregnant, he had Lilian pretend she was pregnant and hid you away until you gave birth, then passed the son off as his and Lilian’s. The Salvatore’s had two sons, Damon.”

Damon felt blood pumping through his ears. He didn’t know what to say. It had been far too calm around Mystic Falls lately, Damon should have known something was coming to head soon.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How could I, Stefan? How could I tell you that you were the product of your grandfather selling me to random Alphas? That you were the product of a rape? That there were so many I don’t even know who your father is? That you were a bastard son? I couldn’t do that to you.” Damon tried to keep from crying. He had buried these memories so deep inside. Having them be forced out was proving to be too much.

“How can you even stand to look at me?”

Damon cupped his son’s face - he’d never referred to Stefan that way before, never allowed himself to, but it felt so good. “God, Stefan. I loved you so much. I loved you more than anything. When I held you for the first time, everything Giuseppe had done to me, everything those alphas had done, was just washed away. I couldn’t have imagined loving anyone more.”

Stefan’s faces crumpled and he pulled him into a hug. He hadn’t hugged him since he was a child. He held him as he cried. “I hate him, I hate Giuseppe.”

“Me too. The only good thing he ever did was let me keep you in the only way he knew how, by being a dick.” That earned a weak chuckle.

“When did you have me?”

“I was 16.”

Stefan pulled back. “But you’re only 24.”

“Katherine turned me as soon as she found out who you were to me, and then turned you when you turned 17. I hadn’t known Katherine fed you her blood when Giuseppe shot us. When I saw you dead on the ground, I felt my heart tear.”

Katherine had questioned Damon when she first moved in why he kept looking after Stefan. She said his eyes always followed the eight year old. She then compelled him to tell her everything. Finding out what he knew about her now, she must have felt a kinship and must have thought she was helping in her own way when she turned him.

She left, came back seven years later, and turned Stefan. Damon had never been in love with her, she had been a good friend when he needed it. Then she turned on everyone, including him.

Meanwhile in the other room, Alaric was pacing. “Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on,” he snarled.

“It’s not our place, Ric. We shouldn’t even know, not unless Damon wanted us to. This is already a huge violation of privacy,” Bonnie spoke. 

“Okay, at least tell me how this happened.”

“We were just messing around. Drinking, having fun. That’s why we were all here. Stefan had invited us since you and Damon were hanging out. We were looking through the library and found a journal, I thought it was one of Stefan’s but turned out it was their dad’s. We read some entries, and one of them revealed something awful,” Elena whispered the last part. 

“I’m assuming none of you are listening in,” he asked those who could listen in. Caroline looked offended for even suggesting it. Matt and Tyler were just kind of off to the side, watching the girls and Alaric. 

“Look, Ric,” Matt spoke. “All you need to know is that it seems some long kept family secret has come into the light. And it’s not good.” Stefan appears in the doorway not long after, they all notice he’d been crying but don’t point it out.

“Hey, guys. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” They all nod and scurry to leave. Elena gives him a long glance but is ushered out by her two best friends.

“Stefan. Is everything okay? What happened, man?”

“Ric, maybe come back tomorrow. I don’t know if my mo- if Damon is up to see anyone right now.” Before Ric could protest, Stefan was tilting his head. Ric can only assume he’s listening to Damon. He sighs. “He’s in his room.” Ric nods and hurried out of there. 

Standing before Damon’s door, he’s not entirely sure how to proceed. “Ric, get in here,” he heard from the other side. He opened the door tentatively. Damon was sitting by the fireplace in his room. He stopped in place when he saw that Damon had tears in his eyes.

He rushed forward, “For the love of God, will somebody tell me what’s going on.”

He pulled Damon into his arms. The omega and he had built a friendship of sorts. Ric wanted more, of course he did, the omega before him was unbelievably beautiful, but also unbelievably strong and badass. Any alpha would be lucky to have him.

But Damon never cried.

“He knows the truth, Ric,” Damon sobbed into his neck. Ric had no idea what the truth was. But he’d let Damon speak on his own terms. Damon pulled back and moved to his desk where he grabbed a journal and gave it to Ric. It was open and Ric began to read the page.

_ Dear diary, _

_ Feb. 8th, 1846 _

_ I’m pregnant.  _

Ric’s eyes widened at the first sentence. Ric knew Damon’s handwriting. He tried not to think about the sentence he just read and continued on.

_ It’s been a few weeks since my heat, and my body still aches. I’m on bed rest until I heal completely, the family doctor told me. My last heat was just as unbearable as the others. The alphas are never gentle with me. They always just shove it in and it hurts and I bleed and tear and cry out in pain. But they never stop. There were so many this time, I’m afraid I do not know who the father is.  _

Ric’s grip on the journal tightens, his knuckles are white. And he wants to punch someone, something, anything. He feels more rage when he sees the tears stains on the page.

_ Father was furious when we found out I was pregnant. I don’t understand why. He’s the one who gave me to them. Surely he must have known this was a possibility. I wish I wasn’t an omega. Since I presented the first time, my father has been selling me to alphas. And mother just lets it happen. _

_ The moment I started throwing up, my mother had called for the doctor. He had delivered the news. I don’t know how I feel about it. Everyone says that mothers should love their children, but this child - he was forced upon me by some stranger while I was at my most vulnerable. Could I love it? _

_ I hear footsteps. I think someone is coming. Goodbye. _

_ Love, Damon Salvatore _

“Damon -”

“Wait.” He grabs the journal again and flips through the pages until he lands on the one he wanted. Then he hands it back to Ric. 

_ Dear diary, _

_ Nov. 2, 1846 _

_ I gave birth yesterday. He’s the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. I never thought I could love something as much as I love him. He’s in a crib beside me while I heal. His name is Stefan. _

Ric’s eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider. Stefan? Stefan was Damon’s son.

_ I was allowed to name him. I was allowed to hold him. I cried so hard. He’s so precious. He’s so tiny. I thought he would only serve as a reminder of what I went through, but no. All I can see is him, my baby. My son. _

_ I know the town will know him as Mother’s son, but he’s mine. God knows the truth, and so do I. Maybe one day I’ll tell him. When I’m older, not just sixteen. _

_ Giving birth was the worst pain I had ever experienced. I understand why mother only had me. But I would gladly do it over if it meant having Stefan. He won’t know me as his mother and that breaks my heart, but at least I get to keep him. I’ll protect him from Giuseppe. I’ll be the best big brother Stefan could have ever asked for. _

_ I want to hold him again. _

_ Goodbye. _

_ Love, Damon Salvatore _

Ric blinked rapidly. He closed the book and set it aside before standing. Damon was watching him. For the first time, Ric was allowed to see the vulnerability behind those beautiful blue eyes. He was scared.

Ric stood before him. He raised a hand and cupped the omega’s cheek. Damon closed his eyes and leaned into it. Ric had to smile. He pulled him in close and tilted his head upwards. Ric rubbed his thumb against Damon’s bottom lip before leaning in and placing a kiss on them.

When they pull back, they just stare at each other. Damon would have jumped Ric had they kissed merely thirty minutes ago. But right now, he had been stripped raw and he’s not entirely sure he could handle having sex right now. Ric seems to agree because he asks, “Can I stay the night, just to sleep.”

Damon, of course, nodded.

They strip down and climb into bed together, Damon falling asleep in Ric’s arms, never having felt safer.

He’s not entirely sure how much time passes, but he awakens to his bedroom door open. He sits up slowly, trying not to disturb Ric who still has an arm around him. He sees Stefan there. “What’s wrong,” he asks softly enough that only a vampire could hear.

Stefan doesn’t speak, not for a while and Damon gets worried. “Could I stay here tonight, with you?”

“Of course.”

Stefan makes his way over and climbs into bed on the other side. Damon turns and hugs his son close. “You always smelled so comforting. More than mom or Giuseppe ever did. Now I know why.” He smiles softly to himself, closing his eyes. He’s never slept better, surrounded by the two most important alphas in his life.


End file.
